An Interesting Development
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: The Fruits Basket group has switched genders! Kyo has to wear a dress? Akito and Hana are together? Eighth and last chapter up!
1. The Morning Before

Title: An.Interesting Development A/N: I thought it would be more fun, so in this fic, Uo and Hana know about the curse, and Akito. well, you'll see. I'm leaving out Rin and the rooster/chicken guy, because I don't really know a lot about them.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tohru, Uo, and Hana looked up at the loud scream filling the air. What they saw was Kyo running from a green and brown blur. "Hello, Kagura-san!" Tohru called from her place at the table. Uo and Hana had decided to stay over again. This was their first time meeting Kagura, and she had already made a good impression on Uo.  
  
"Hey Orange-top! If your screams get any higher, you might be mistaken for a girl!"  
  
"Shut up, Yankee!"  
  
~~ Across Town. ~~  
  
"Be careful with that! We haven't tested it completely yet." Two scientists were working on a special formula meant to restore youth. They had noticed during previous tests that it had unique properties, ones that they were unsure of. The second scientist looked at his colleague and rolled his eyes before setting the formula on the table. At that moment, the first scientist dropped his pencil. When he bent to pick it up, he bumped the table and the formula was spilled.  
  
"Oops. We'd better clean that up. It's a good thing those strange properties weren't dangerous or anything."  
  
~~ At Shigure's ~~  
  
"Yuki, Kyo, Kagura, could you TRY not to wreck my house?" CRASH "Oh well." Shigure watched as Kyo and Kagura went flying through his door. Again. Yuki looked at the cat with disdain before returning to his meal. Before long, Kyo and Kagura were fixing the door. Well, Kagura was fixing the door with Tohru's help and Kyo was sulking on the roof.  
  
Shigure walked up to see how they were doing and saw something that surprised him. All of the Juunishi were heading toward them. And Akito was coming, too. "AYAAAAA!!!"  
  
"GUREEEEE!!!!!!" Ayame and Shigure stopped a few feet in front of each other and raised their arms. "Hello!" The rest of the group sighed. By this point they were used to the others' antics.  
  
"What are you all here for? You didn't announce you were coming over." Shigure looked to his cousins in confusion.  
  
"We decided to pay a surprise visit and stay the night. Unless that's a problem," Akito announced, not caring whether it was a problem or not.  
  
Just then, Tohru came running out of the house. "Oh, it's so good to see all of you! It's been so long!"  
  
Later that night, after everyone caught up with everyone else about everything that had happened in the week since the last time they had seen each other, they all decided it would be a good idea to get some rest. Kisa, Kagura, Hana, Uo, and Tohru all stayed in Tohru's room. Akito had Shigure's room all to himself, partly to show respect since it was the biggest room in the house, partly because they wanted him to be comfortable, and mostly because they didn't want to have to share a room with him. Shigure, Ritsu, Ayame, and Hatori shared Yuki's room because it was the cleaner of the remaining rooms, and Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Hiro shared Kyo's room.  
  
By about midnight, everyone had fallen asleep. No one noticed the blue mist entering and swirling through the house.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's not a lot, but I had to post what I had. There's more coming I promise. BTW, my muse hit me with this one and I had to get it out. 


	2. The Discovery

Shigure mumbled incoherently as he rolled around in his sleep. When he finally did wake up, something felt different. His chest felt weird. and slightly painful. He looked down and his eyes got wide. He looked at his cousins and burst out laughing.  
  
"Shigure. it's too early in the morning for this," Hatori grumbled as he opened his eyes. When he saw what Shigure was laughing at, he let out a very un-Hatori scream. Ayame and Ritsu also woke up at that time and, not really noticing anything different, asked what was wrong.  
  
"Hehehe. Aya, look down." Ayame did as he was told, but still really didn't notice a difference. Shigure got fed up with having to explain and opened the top of his robe. Ayame fell over in shock and Ritsu got a nosebleed. Shigure had breasts! Then they noticed what he had been trying to tell them: they all had breasts!  
  
~~  
  
Downstairs, the girls were having a much calmer talk about what was happening as Tohru cooked breakfast. "Well, I suppose I fit what people say about me now," Uo muttered as she looked at her now flat chest. "Maybe I should get a haircut or something. Then I could really look like a guy. You look a lot like Orange-top now, Kisa. Well, a young Orange-top."  
  
Yes, the girls had been turned into guys. Tohru and Hana still looked very feminine, but they were unmistakably male. "I hope the others are okay," Tohru whispered as she turned from the stove. It had been a major shock to wake up and find that not only did her clothes not fit right, but that they didn't fit right because suddenly she was a he.  
  
~~  
  
"Get off me, you stupid cat."  
  
"What's wrong with your voice, Rat? Wait, what's wrong with my voice?"  
  
"It's higher pitched?"  
  
"Thank you, Haru. We never would have been able to figure it out if you hadn't spoken up when you did."  
  
"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"I dare you to say that again!" Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you like better, Kyo and Yuki's argument was interrupted by a girly scream coming from Yuki's room. The five boys (yes, I'll still be calling them boys until they discover the truth) ran to Yuki's room, thinking that Tohru had gone in there and one of the perverts had upset her. What they found scared them all. Four women that strangely resembled their cousins.  
  
"Yuki! Oh, my beautiful little sister! You look lovely!" Yuki looked at Ayame, then at himself. He was horrified, but he would never let the white- haired 'woman' know that.  
  
"I'm not your sister. I'm your brother in a female body."  
  
"So you admit that you're my brother?"  
  
"Only by blood. And I would change even that if I could." At that point, the others noticed other things. For example, that they all were girls. Second, that the female Hatori was unconscious. Seeing the direction of their gaze, Shigure giggled.  
  
"H-she fainted."  
  
"Hatori fainted?"  
  
"Yup. Noticed that he was a she and just dropped. It was great. She got all pale and then her eyes kinda rolled up and then she fell over."  
  
Yuki looked at his cousin and 'guardian' in disbelief. "You seem to have adjusted well to being a girl."  
  
"It's my dream come true! Heehee. *singing* High school me, high school me, now a girl, high school me!"  
  
"I thought only guys were perverts."  
  
"Of course not! You should know better, Kyo! There was this one girl I knew when we were in high school. She brought even Gure to shame. It was terrible!" On that note, the younger female Juunishi decided that heading downstairs was the safest thing to do.  
  
A/N: Okay, it will get better, promise. Review, please! I'll update as soon as I get.2! Yes, I'm desperate. 


	3. The Morning After and Akito's Love Life

A/N: 4 REVIEWS!!! Thanks all! *Shigure crying face* This is what an author lives for! When there's a single . followed by a lower case letter, that's supposed to be three .s. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!!" Kagura looked up when the 'females' entered the kitchen. Uo immediately burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey, Orange-top! I told you if you kept screeching like that you'd end up a girl!"  
  
"Shut up, Yankee!"  
  
"That's enough." The soft, feminine voice ended what could have been a dangerous situation. The group looked at the doorway and saw a young woman with blue/black hair and almost evil eyes.  
  
"A-Akito?" Yuki asked, wincing slightly at the stutter. Luckily for her, Akito wasn't really paying attention. She had her attention focused on a certain young man wearing black and purple.  
  
"Hello, Akito," Hana said, noticing his gaze. "Did you need something?"  
  
"No, I. don't think so."  
  
~~  
  
"I'm telling you, it didn't happen like that!"  
  
"Gure, we were all there. Well, Ritsu wasn't, but he- excuse me- SHE has been told the story so often she might as well have been there."  
  
Shigure looked to Hatori for help, but the doctor remained stubbornly unconscious. {Well} Shigure thought {that's helpful. Traitor.} "She didn't out-pervert me! I. I- I let her win! I just felt sorry for her!"  
  
"That's why you cried for a month and then started your first romance to, and I quote, 'Get even' ?"  
  
"Ah, Ritsu, how could you turn against me like that? I thought you cared!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! I'M SO SORRYYYYYY! I'M BETRAYING MY FRIENDS TO HELP OTHER FRIENDS AND-"  
  
At that point, Ritsu broke off; not because she thought she didn't need to apologize, but because, once again, Shigure had poked her in the side. Thankfully, the screamed apologies woke Hatori up. Shigure and Ayame had just begun to get back into their argument when they heard someone calling that breakfast was ready.  
  
"Ah, our dear, sweet Tohru has made us another excellent break- AAH!"  
  
The Mabudachi Trio were surprised to find five young men in their kitchen, when the other Juunishi males had suffered the same fate that they had. Then they noticed the clothing the males were wearing and realized that 'it' had had an effect on the girls, too. Well, Hatori realized it and filled in her rather clueless best friends.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh Kyo! I think I love you even better as a girl!"  
  
"Well, the roles certainly fit now. Finally, the MALE is the aggressive one and the female is running away screaming."  
  
"Haha! Kyo's running away!"  
  
"Shut up, MOMIJI!"  
  
"WAAAAH, Kyo's picking on me.again!"  
  
"So, Hana. How. are you?"  
  
"Fine. And how are you, Akito."  
  
"Wow, Akito's really bad at this."  
  
"Bad at what?"  
  
"Kisa, Akito's been trying to hit on Hana since. well, last night." Haru looked down at the tiger-boy and smiled. As a boy, he had definitely opened up.  
  
"Um, everyone?" The group looked up at Tohru. "Would it be too much trouble to go shopping? We really don't have enough female clothes to fit Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, Hiro, Ritsu, Akito, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. And Kisa, Uo, and Hana need boy's clothes."  
  
"You're doing it again."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Forgetting yourself."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Kyo."  
  
"WEEE! Shopping trips!" Kagura jumped up and hugged Kyo.  
  
"Kagura, you're a guy! Real men don't like-"  
  
"Yay! We're going shopping!" Shigure and Ayame yelled.  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
A/N: Next time, a trip to the nearest mall! Again, thanks for reviewing. Sorry if it's short, but I'm not sure what to do with them at the mall. Any suggestions? All are appreciated. 


	4. Lots of Shopping and an Unexpected Conve...

A/N: Okay, I do have a life, PROMISE! It's just that the world of Fruits Basket (and other animes) is A LOT more interresting. Oh, I thought Ayame's store was just called 'Ayame'. oh well! ^_^ And thanks again to all of you who respond!  
  
~~  
  
"Why do we have to go to the mall? We could just let Tohru, the Yankee, the Psychic, Kagura and Kisa borrow our clothes and we could borrow theirs," Kyo whined as they traveled to the mall.  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Baka Neko!"  
  
"Yeah, and what about Ritsu?" Ayame asked about the apology-inclined female.  
  
"Ritsu was already dressed like a girl!" (thankies to Sleeping Tiger)  
  
"Besides," Hatori answered. "We don't have enough female clothes to fit all of us."  
  
~~ At the Mall  
  
"OOOOOhh, this is SOOOOOOOOOO pretty, don't you think so, Gure?"  
  
"Absolutely, and it would go wonderfully with that lovely skirt you picked out earlier!"  
  
Yuki looked away in disgust as her brother and 'guardian' oohed and awed over the clothes in the women's department. She had decided that she would continue wearing the clothes she usually wore, after all, they still fit her. And they were the type of thing that could fit male or female.  
  
"Now we have to go try them on!" Ayame screeched, running towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"You're going the wrong way, you idiot!" Kyo called as Ayame ran to the man's dressing rooms.  
  
"But, we can't go in the girl's dressing rooms." Momiji said, looking around like she was about to get in trouble for even talking about it.  
  
However, after much arguing, yelling, and of course punching, the group headed to the girl's dressing rooms. The 'males' had realized much earlier that they would have to go to the men's dressing rooms and managed to do so without complaint. (they're guys too, don't get any hentai thoughts people)  
  
~~  
  
"Well, that was a total waste of time," Shigure complained.  
  
"Not entirely," Haru corrected. She was the only 'female' that had found anything suitable. The 'males' had all gotten at least three outfits each.  
  
"Haru, that's basically the same thing you always wear," Hiro sneered, looking at Haru's outfit. Haru was wearing a black leather vest, calf-high boots, pounds of silver jewelry, and a tight, black, leather miniskirt.  
  
"No it's not. I don't usually wear a skirt."  
  
"Why's it so short?" Kyo mumbled.  
  
"We still need clothes for the rest of us," Hatori reminded her cousins and friends.  
  
"I can just wear what I always have." Everyone looked at Akito in shock. Was she actually making things easier on them? The answer: yes. She had decided early on that the way to win Hana was to be nice. After all, Tohru was nice and had been friends with Hana for years. Of course, Uo was a bully. but only when it served a purpose beyond just being a bully. And when it involved Kyo. But we won't go into the mysteries of Uo's mind just now. save that for later!  
  
"Um. okay Akito. If you don't mind. That's.one, two, three.um, "  
  
"Eight, Shigure, can't you even count?"  
  
"I knew that! Why are you always picking on me?"  
  
"Shigure, stop letting young children get the better of you!" (Borrowed from Secrets of the Sohma, hope Aishuu Shadowweaver doesn't mind. It's a great story, you should read it if you get a chance! There's my advertisement.)  
  
"But Hiro's not a normal child!"  
  
"I've got it!!!"  
  
"Now what Ayame?"  
  
"We could go to MY wonderful store! We could find all kinds of wonderful clothes there! And even if we don't, I could make some in no time!"  
  
~~At Aya's store  
  
"Wow, Miine wasn't surprised at all!"  
  
"Why would she be?"  
  
"Aya, you just walked in.as a FEMALE!!!"  
  
"Ow, Yuki, there's no need to yell. Of course she wasn't surprised."  
  
"Exactly, her employer IS Ayame. Nothing would be shocking after working with him for.what, a week?" Hatori explained.  
  
Ayame laughed his loud laugh and immediately started work on the clothes. In what felt to the others like maybe half and hour, they all had four or five new outfits, designed especially for them. Hatori's were even somewhat modest.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!! Ayame, what IS THIS!?!?!?!" Kyo screamed.  
  
"It's your outfit. Don't you like it?"  
  
"It's. it's. PINK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no! How could I do that to you!?" Just as Kyo was beginning to think that maybe Ayame wasn't so bad, the snake continued. "With your hair color and skin tone, pink is all wrong. Maybe a pale green. or a red. pink would make you look worse than you usually do. Ahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Do not kill. Do not kill. Donotkilldonotkilldonotkilldonotkill!" Kyo was barely restraining herself.  
  
"Go ahead." Kyo looked up in shock when Yuki gave her permission to kill her brother. Not because Yuki wanted her. sister dead, but because Yuki talking like that to Kyo was. unheard of. It was civil. They might as well have been normal people talking about the weather. Except that most people don't usually talk about the weather unless they're really bored.  
  
"Nah, Tohru'd be upset."  
  
"True. Never mind, Miine might decide to kill you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Of course, if that happened, I'd have to save you."  
  
"Ye- What? Why?"  
  
"For one thing, you would have just gotten rid of my brother for me. For another, how would I stay in shape if you were dead?"  
  
"Haru could fight you."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I guess you're right. He would never hurt his 'first love'."  
  
A/N: That's all for now. I had to get in a real conversation between Yuki and Kyo. No they're not into each other, they are just able to agree about a desire to kill Ayame. Please review, I depend on those to continue writing! 


	5. CAT FIGHT!

A/N: Woo! 5 reviews in one day! Guess you liked that chappie? It was fun to write. That conversation at the end was completely Yuki-Kyo. My muse has been begging me to write at least one scene where they get along, so there it is!  
  
~~  
  
"No! I will NOT wear that! It's poofy and bright and ribbon-y and. . . I just don't like it!"  
  
"Kyo, it's just a dress. Besides, Aya made it specially for you! It would be rude not to wear it!"  
  
"Shigure, it would be rude of Ayame to make him wear it."  
  
"Akito? Why are you defending Kyo?"  
  
"I have my reasons. . . "  
  
Everyone decided that a secretive and mysterious Akito was just creepy, so they all turned their attention to the dress that Kyo refused to wear. It was a poofy, large sort of ting. It had white puffed sleeves, a red-orange bodice and skirt with gold trim, and ribbons everywhere. There was even a ribbon for her now shoulder-length hair. There were even little closed-toed sandals for her to wear.  
  
"Ehh . . . can't I just wear my normal clothes like Yuki and Ritsu?"  
  
"And hurt the Artist's feelings? Never. You should at least try it on. And let us get a few pictures!"  
  
~~  
  
"I look like an idiot!"  
  
"Well . . . yeah, but a colorful idiot."  
  
"That's not helping you stupid cow. And stop laughing!" Kyo was trying to pull the skirt down so that it covered more without hurting Ayame's feelings too much. Haru was standing next to her with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, and Akito was facing away from them trying to hide her giggles. Kyo was blushing furiously. Hatori pulled out a camera when no one was looking and took a few pictures of the three. Then Kyo attacked her.  
  
"Cat fight!" An ever-helpful Haru called from her place in the corner. By that point, Akito was rolling on the floor laughing. She just couldn't help it.  
  
"AAHHHH! What are you doing to my creation?!?!" Ayame screamed as she ran in and saw the other two fighting. Well, Kyo was fighting; Hatori was attempting to dodge the blows.  
  
After forty minutes of name-calling, hair-pulling, and dress-shredding the three females were sitting in different corners of the room. Shigure and Yuki had walked in to fing them fighting and had separated them and put them in 'time-out' in different corners. Hatori was more embarrassed then anything. She hadn't been in time-out since 1st grade. Ayame was pouting and crying over the loss of her poofy creation, and Kyo was planning ways to kill both Hatori and Ayame. At that point, the males walked in. Uo took one look around and began laughing. Hana smiled slightly and left the room, sensing something that needed her immediate attention.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: And because I have no idea what to do with them next, that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it's so short. Oh, and I edited chapter 4 so that the end would be a little less confusing. Please review and possibly give some ideas! 


	6. Football Kisses

A/N: Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long. I had a research paper that was due. I turned it in last Friday. *sigh of relief* Rin and Kureno are showing up in this chapter because it's more fun that way.  
  
~~  
  
"Okay, so how do you play again?"  
  
"Tohru, just because you're in the body of a guy doesn't mean you have to do what they do."  
  
"I know, but I've always wanted to learn to play football and the boys on my street said girls couldn't play and now I'm not a girl and I can play only I don't know how and-"  
  
"Breathe." Hana, Uo, Tohru, and Kisa looked at Hiro in shock. Was she being rude to Tohru? She was smiling . . . no. She was just keeping him from passing out.  
  
"Hey, Hana! What are you doing over here, anyway? Isn't your . . . girlfriend looking for you?"  
  
"Arisa, Akito is not my girlfriend. She is the head of the family Tohru lives with."  
  
~~  
  
"Um . . . what are Hiro and Kisa doing?" The others looked up at Ayame's question and fell over in shock. Those two were thirteen and twelve and they were . . .  
  
"Making out."  
  
"Thank you Haru! Without that, we never would have figured it out!"  
  
"Is that sarcasm, Lucky Kyo?"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Would all of you stop yelling, you morons!"  
  
"That's not nice, Hiro."  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Oh, sure. She'll listen to him!"  
  
~~  
  
"Set . . . HIKE!" And the ball was in motion.  
  
"I don't think I like football."  
  
"Why not, Kagura?"  
  
"I turn into a pig/boar thing. Why would I like a game where the players throw around a pigskin?"  
  
"Oh." Rin thought for a moment. "But I don't think that they use actual pigskin anymore. It's become just a name for the ball."  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
Ritsu watched the others in fascination. Tohru, her friends, and the majority of the 'females' were playing football. Kisa and Hiro were sitting in a corner talking quietly. Kagura and Rin (who had shown up earlier that day) were in a heated argument about whether or not the term 'pigskin' should still apply to footballs, and Akito was being fussed over by Kureno. Wait. When did Kureno arrive?  
  
"Hello, Kureno," Ritsu called as he walked closer to the other woman. Kureno glanced up at Ritsu, then decided to ignore her.  
  
"Kureno, you were spoken to. You should answer." Kureno and Ritsu were both surprised at Akito's reprimand. Since when did she care whether or not Ritsu was ignored?  
  
As if reading their minds (or possibly their facial expressions) Akito answered. "Hanajima doesn't approve of ignoring people."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~  
  
That night, Kureno and Rin stayed at Shigure's house along with everyone else. Rin stayed in the girl's room (that bed might be big enough to hold all of them) and Kureno stayed in Shigure's room with Akito.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, two people were strangely absent. Once that was noticed, Hana came downstairs, a blush covering his normally expressionless face.  
  
"Yo, Hana. What happened?" Uo asked just as Akito came down, an equally large blush covering her features. "No . . . way . . . You didn't!"  
  
"Didn't what?" Tohru asked cluelessly.  
  
"Ewwww!!!! Even if you are a psychic, you shouldn't kiss Akito!"  
  
"Is there something wrong with that Kyo?" Akito asked, still slightly out of breath from that amazing kiss. Who knew Hanajima could kiss like that?  
  
Kyo looked like someone had strangled her. "N-no?"  
  
"Is Lucky Kyo afraid of Akito?"  
  
"Yuki, if you're idiot brother doesn't stop calling me that!"  
  
"Go ahead. It'll save me the trouble of killing him myself."  
  
"Oh, Yuki, don't you want to spend time with your older brother?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I love you, Yuki!"  
  
"Don't hug me. Don't talk to me. In fact, don't even look at me!"  
  
"Oh, Tori, I knew Yuki cared!"  
  
"Where would you get that idea?" Hatori asked, not really caring, but knowing it's better to let her say it than to have her pester everyone until someone finally did ask.  
  
"He said three complete sentences to me at once."  
  
"But they were all negative," Hiro pointed out helpfully.  
  
"It's still a step in the right direction. Don't give up, Ayame!" Tohru encouraged.  
  
During the 'conversation' no one had noticed Akito and Hana sharing meaningful glances.  
  
A/N: PLEASE review! It makes the muses happy.  
  
Haru & Farfarello: *waves* 


	7. What's This?

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure I'm going to continue this story or not. I haven't been getting reviews and I've begun to lose interest. If you want me to keep writing this, I will need eight reviews FOR THIS CHAPTER to continue. Here's the story! BTW, I'm not trying to threaten/bribe/blackmail reviews out of you. Just informing you. Oh, and Kyo's a little OOC in this one. Please enjoy!  
  
~  
  
It had been two weeks since the gender switch. Hana and Akito had gotten even closer. Then, disaster struck! No, seriously!  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!!!! I'm DYING!!!" Ayame screamed. Everyone in the house ran upstairs to see what was wrong. They found her in the upstairs bathroom.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Uo immediately began laughing. He couldn't help it; it was just too funny.  
  
"Aya, don't worry! You'll be alright!" Shigure comforted her friend.  
  
"Come on! She's not going to die or anything. It's just a period," Uo finally managed to say between gasps for breath and more laughter.  
  
"Sure! Go on laughing, you don't care if I bleed to death!"  
  
"You aren't going to bleed to death you idiot," Yuki stated calmly, effectively cutting off another scream or more dramatics.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I had it last week."  
  
"Yuki-kun! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Tohru asked, worried.  
  
"Kagura and Rin helped me figure out what I was supposed to do."  
  
Everyone paused for a moment to let that information sink in. Yuki had had a period. She hadn't acted any different than normal. Then Kyo walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, um . . . does anyone know what this blood is doing all over me?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, so Orange Top is having her period now, too!"  
  
"Is that what it is?"  
  
"Yes, Kyo. What did you expect?"  
  
"Pain."  
  
"Why Kyo?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Because most girls are so cranky all the time. You do anything and they try to bite your head off. I thought they must be in pain or something."  
  
"No, Kyo. It's called mood swings. PMS."  
  
"I want chocolate!" Everyone sweatdropped at Ayame's announcement.  
  
~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know it's insanely short, but as I said earlier, I'm not so interested in this story anymore. Please review if you want another chapter. All you have to do is press the button! C'mon people! 


	8. Finally Over

A/N: Here it is! The . . . eighth (I think) and final chapter! Hope you enjoy! And, before I forget AGAIN, thanks to all the reviewers! That's the only thing that's kept me going for so long! Sorry it took so long to post! Starting 6/12 I wasn't able to post a thing. It would say it was uploaded, but nothing was there! Grr . . .  
  
~  
  
"I'm tired of being a girl!" Haru yelled.  
  
"So go tell someone that cares!" Kyo yelled back. They had been arguing for the past twenty minutes about absolutely nothing.  
  
"At least they have a topic to argue about this time!" Tohru exclaimed, happily fixing dinner. Everyone else just exchanged looks. When Tohru was a girl the perkiness was cute, but on a guy? It was just scary.  
  
"Hey! Look!" Momiji yelled, running into the room and immediately bumping into Hana.  
  
POOF   
  
And, where Momiji had been, was a bunny. "You know, no matter how many times I see it, it's still funny!" Uo laughed.  
  
"You baka! You're just lucky no one else was around!!" Kyo yelled, redirecting her anger and frustration towards Momiji.  
  
"Don't yell at her, you baka neko!!" Haru yelled at her orange-haired cousin. "She didn't do anything different than what she normally does!"  
  
"That's the problem! One of these days she'll do that when there's someone around that we can't just explain it to!! What if she had done that in the mall!!! Then where would we be? Can Hatori erase the memories of a whole crowd of people all at once?!?" Kyo screamed, her voice becoming almost imperceptibly deeper.  
  
"We'll deal with that when it happens!!" Haru screamed back, her voice also deepening.  
  
"What's going on?" Tohru asked, his voice strangely light and breathy.  
  
"Kyo is actually making sense and Haru doesn't want to see it," Yuki informed her.  
  
"Also, it would appear that our dilemma is almost over," Shigure added.  
  
"What?" The others all gave their full attention to the dog-cursed one.  
  
"I mean, I can hear our voices returning to normal. That's the one good thing about becoming a dog and being a writer. My creative genius just helps it!"  
  
"Shut up and get to the point, Shigure!" Haru demanded.  
  
"Our voices are changing. Pretty soon we'll be back to normal."  
  
Poof   
  
Momiji had returned to human form, and the form was male! The others all turned around and looked away from him. By the time Momiji was done putting his clothes back on, the others had changed back to their normal genders.  
  
"It was fun to see how guys' bodies react to things, but it's good to be back in my own," Uo commented as she headed toward the door. "Are you coming, Hana? Hana? Has anyone seen Hana?"  
  
"Not lately. Akito's missing, too . . . EEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Everyone hush. We are right here," Akito said from his position at the top of the stairs. He and Hana both were blushing slightly, though.  
  
"What were you doing up there?" Shigure asked, earning himself a few punches and more than a few glares.  
  
"Making out," Hana stated before turning to say goodbye to Akito and heading out the door.  
  
"That was interesting," Kureno commented, watching as everyone filed out the door.  
  
"Yes," Rin agreed. "A truly interesting development. How on earth did we survive?"  
  
Everyone shrugged and sat down to eat.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So, how did you guys like it? I know the ending was kind of abrupt, but that's the best I could do. Thanks for sticking around so long and reading it. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
